Skater Boy
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Bree is the richest, prettiest, most popular girl in her school. Marcus was just a skater boy. He likes Bree, and secretly she likes him too, but her family and friends convince her that he isn't good enough for her. Song-fic to the song Skater Boy by Avril Lavinge.


**daphrose told me that I'm not supposed to use the lyrics of the song so I took them out. I would've just left them in, but I don't feel like getting in trouble. I put a pagebreak where the lyrics were, and they separate the different sections of the story like always.**

**You can listen to the song while you're reading it.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats, Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne, or Over You by Daughtry. I do own Dylan and Lilly.**

* * *

Bree Davenport was your typical cheerleader. She was pretty, her daddy was rich, she was the most popular girl in the school. She was the best dancer, singer, cheerleader, painter, and much more.

Marcus Henderson was your typical skater boy. He carried his skateboard with him everywhere he went, and road it whenever he could. He didn't need a car, because he always used his skateboard to go places.

* * *

Marcus secretly had a crush on the schools rich girl. But he didn't like her for her money, like most people do, he liked her.

Her personality, her perfect hair, perfect smile, cute laugh, and just...her.

He's not quite sure what it is about her, but something is definitely luring him to her.

Bree wasn't the girl everyone thought she was. She didn't like the quarterback Chase Knight. She had a crush on the school's skater boy Marcus Henderson.

But, unfortunately, her best friends, Danielle, Stephanie, and Sabrina, didn't approve. Her parents thought the same thing. That she could do better.

Somehow they convinced her that he wasn't good enough for her.

* * *

Marcus had finally gotten enough courage to ask Bree out, and he was super nervous, although he'd never show it. He was too cool for that.

"Hey Bree" he says

"See ya later boy" she says walking away from him

She left him standing there. It was the end of the school day, so he hopped on his skateboard, and goes home.

* * *

Bree is now nineteen years old, and was home all alone. She was feeding her new little brother, Dylan.

She turns on the TV, and sees the one boy she thought she'd never see again.

Marcus.

There he was. On her TV. He was preforming his new song Over You.

* * *

She grabs her phone, and calls her best friends Danielle, Stephanie, and Sabrina.

They all have tickets to his next show, and they tell Bree that they have an extra.

_**The Next Day**_

They get to Marcus's show, and take their seats. They got front row seats. She looks up at Marcus, and starts to feel bad that she turned him down.

* * *

She thinks back to the second time he asked her out.

_"Hey Bree" he says tapping her on the shoulder_

_"What?" she snaps_

_"Do you wanna go out with me?"_

_"I am a popular girl, and you are a skater boy"_

_"So?" he asks_

_"Do you know what I say to skater boys?"_

_"What?" he asks_

_"Skater boy...See ya later boy" she says, and walks away. Leaving him standing there in the hallway._

But now he's a superstar, and she's just a librarian.

* * *

During the intermission, since she has a backstage pass, she goes to see the school'd skater boy.

A girl with green eyes, and golden hair walks up to her.

"Hi" she says "I'm Lilly"

"Bree" she says shaking the other girl's hand

"Hay ladies" Marcus says walking up to them.

"Lilly" he says planting a kiss on the other girl's cheek

"Hi, Marcus" Bree says

"Bree?" he asks "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin' much. You were great"

"Thanks" he says

"Marcus!"

"Sorry, that's my dad, and I gotta go" he says "Great seeing you again Bree" with that he walks off, and is greeted by a bunch of fans.

"So you and Marcus" Bree starts

"Yup"

"Just friends or..."

"We are more that just good friends" Lilly says

* * *

"So you're the Bree Marcus used to talk about" Lilly says

"Apparently" Bree says

"Well it's too bad you turned him down. He is really sweet, and an amazing musician"

"I never even knew he could play the guitar"

"Well I actually took a chance being with him. Turned out that thee was alot more then what met the eye, and I got to see what he was really like"

"I wish I had done that" Bree mutters

* * *

Lillian Greenburg is your typical nineteen year old girl. She has a job at a daycare, and hangs out with her friends. Her boyfriend is Marcus Henderson who is one of the biggest rockstars in America.

Marcus Henderson is your typical nineteen year old boy. He plays guitar and piano. He goes on tour all over the world, and is one of America's biggest rockstars. His girlfriend is Lillian Greenburg, and, soon enough, will be Lillian Henderson.

They are in love, and Marcus is just about ready to ask her the big question. She is the love of his life, and she, in his words, rocks his entire world.

* * *

Lilly had just finished talking to Bree when Marcus told her that is was time for him to back on stage.

He kisses her.

"See ya later boy. I'll be backstage after the show"

He smiles, and runs back onto the stage.

She watches her boyfriend on the stage, and smiles at him when he looks at her. He smiles back, and goes back to his guitar.

Later they go to their studio. They are recording a song he wrote about a girl he once knew.

He never told anyone who it was, and he lied when Lilly guessed who it was, but it was Bree.

He is over her now, but it is still one of his favorite songs that he's written.

* * *

**So there it is :) **

**I know that alot of you want Brase, but I like writing Maree. I will write a Brase story, but until then I'll probably be writing Maree. I am more of a Maree shipper than a Brase shipper. I do still ship them, but not as much as Maree.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought of it, but if you're just going to complain that it's not Brase then don't bother.**

**Sorry, but I needed to say that.**

**Toodles :)**


End file.
